


The Audit

by Filigranka



Category: Farmer Giles of Ham - J.R.R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Garm: The Greatest Tax-Collector of the Kingdom.





	The Audit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



‘Could you stop howling? I’m trying to count my _decimated_ riches.’

‘I’m not howling, I’m counting, too! I was sent as an auditor by my great master, Dragon-slayer, Father of Kingdoms and—‘

‘—a decent enough negotiator, I’ll give him that. Do you even know how to count?’

‘I’m great at counting! I always know when I’m given too few meat slices and too much vegetables!’

‘Useful ability, indeed. Is silver a slice of meat or a vegetable to you?’

‘A water.’ Garm didn’t even blink. ‘Gold’s a vegetable, rubies are sauce. The only slices of meat are diamonds.’


End file.
